


Wild Imaginations

by Avistella



Series: Big Book of Collections [1]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, Doctor Who, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV), Mystic Messenger (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Collection of short reader-insert imagines with various characters from various fandoms.





	1. Kaneshiro Goushi: Heated Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine kissing Goushi to end a silly argument_

Neither of you even remember what the two of you were arguing about in the first place, but you’re pretty sure it was due to the sexual tension in the air between you two that finally made the both of you snap at each other. The argument wouldn’t have been so passionate otherwise with raised voices and exaggerated hand gestures.

“Just stop arguing with me!” You huff in annoyance, throwing your hands up in the air in defeat.

“Then maybe you should just kiss me!” Goushi replies, not really thinking about his words, with crossed arms while pointing his nose up in the air.

“Maybe I will!”

The idol doesn’t get enough time to react before you take his face in your hands and force his head down to your level so that you could kiss him deep and hard. The young man freezes for a second before he finally registers what’s happening and kisses you back with just as much fervor, completely forgetting the argument the two of you even had in the first place as his hands tangle in your hair.


	2. Kento Aizome: Messy Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine purposefully messing up Kento’s hair_

You realized that Kento had a habit of always fiddling with his hair and making sure it was neat and tidy. You couldn’t help but want to mess with him as a way of teasing. Kento lay on the couch with his head resting on your lap. He hummed a slow melody, his lips curved into a smile as he tangles his fingers with your own.

With your free hand, you ruffled the idol’s hair, and he immediately stopped everything he was doing, frowning up at you but not having the heart to swat your hand away. “Stop that,” he told you with pursed lips.

You giggled in response, choosing to ignore his request as you continued to run your fingers along his soft hair. “No way.”

Though he wanted to feel annoyed, Kento couldn’t deny how calming it was to have your hand buried in his locks. His frown easily melted to a smile of defeat, lifting up his arm to stroke your cheek. “Fine, you’re the only one allowed to do this.”


	3. Kento Aizome: Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Kento protecting you from the paparazzi_

Even if people would think badly of him if he were to admit it, Kento loved the attention. At the same time, however, having _too much_ attention was extremely off-putting, especially if it bothered you as well. These paparazzi were insistent and forceful, and Kento saw how uncomfortable you were getting with each second.

In one swift motion, the idol removed his jacket and draped it over your head to shield you away from the cameras. Kento sent an icy glare to the paparazzi which made them stop with their actions for a brief second, but that was all the time the young man needed. You could feel Kento firmly but carefully place his hands on your shoulders before guiding you away to safety and privacy, all the while whispering soothing words of reassurance.


	4. Kento Aizome: Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine being in a relationship with Kento and him showing you off to everyone_

You figured that getting into a relationship with Kento meant getting lots of attention from the general public as well. What you never expected however, is how much the idol would show you off to the world. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought that he was bragging about being your boyfriend.

He was one to make a show of things when going out together in public. If his hand wasn’t holding yours, then it would be wrapped around your waist and pulling you close to him. He never failed to declare his love for you while on the streets, and he didn’t care if people saw him stealing a heated kiss from you. Wearing matching accessories or sharing treats—Kento wanted the entire world to see and know that the two of you were together.


	5. Kento Aizome: Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Kento always staring at you whenever you pass by_

At first, they were just fleeting glances your way. A simple turn of the head whenever Kento would catch sight of you from the corner of his eyes before turning his attention back to whatever he was supposed to be doing. Then those glances started to linger a few seconds longer than the last. He would always look away, however, if you ended up catching him at some point.

Thinking about it, it might have seemed creepy with the way Kento stared, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He would notice the small details like how you decided to change your hair style, or try out new shoes, or if maybe you were feeling tired that day. Kento loved how you looked each and every day, but more than anything, he was just glad to be able to see you and your smile to get him going through the day. He hoped that maybe one day you’ll notice him too.


	6. Tomohisa Kitakado: Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Tomohisa surprising you with roses at your doorstep_

You've been having a particularly rough week, and you were relieved to finally be given a break. You unceremoniously plopped down onto your couch with a long sigh of relief, wearing the most comfortable clothes you had in your possession. You were absolutely ready to just unwind and relax, letting free all of your stresses and tension.

After a few minutes of lazing around on your couch, there was a light knocking on the door which pulled a groan of protest from your lips. You really didn't want to deal with anybody right now, but it could be important, so with the most exaggerated groan to have ever come from your mouth, you push yourself off the couch and drag yourself to the door.

Whatever irritation you felt dissolved away when you looked through the peep hole and saw Tomohisa standing there, looking as charming as ever in just his casual outfit. Not bothering to fight the smile that crept to your face, you opened the door and greeted the young man, "Tomo, hey! What a pleasant surprise to see you."

The idol tilted his head to the side, his hands hidden behind him as he flashed you a lovely smile that made your heart race. "I know you've been having a hard time lately," he started, his voice gentle and understanding. "So I wanted to drop by and give you these as a thank you for all the hard work you've done."

Just as the words left his mouth, Tomohisa brought out a bouquet of roses from behind his back and offered the flowers to you. You were taken aback and left completely speechless, taking the bouquet into your hands while carrying a large grin on your face. "Thank you so much..."

"I should be the one thanking you," Tomohisa chuckled, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on your flushed cheek.


	7. 11th Doctor: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine the Eleventh Doctor getting jealous that the TARDIS likes you more than she does him_

“So many years of being together, and this is how you treat me,” the Doctor huffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he sits down on one of the chairs and pouts like a nine-year-old child instead of a thousand-year-old Time Lord.

You quirk an eyebrow, a smirk etched on your lips while you run your hands along the console of the TARDIS. “She likes me better because I actually listen and treat her well.”

The TARDIS makes a pleasant humming sound as though agreeing with your words. The Doctor stands up abruptly from his seat and sputters, “Wh—?!”

You shush him by pressing a finger to his lips, and he continues to pout. Figuring that you and the TARDIS had enough of teasing the Time Lord, you pat him on his shoulder and urge him towards the console. “C'mon, the TARDIS may like me more, but I still don’t know how to fly her, so go and show me more of the stars like you promised.”


	8. Ignis Scientia: Surprise Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Ignis cooking your favourite dish for you_

It was an offhanded comment of yours saying how you’ve been craving this one particular dish that caught Ignis’ interest. It was a dish he knew how to make, but at the current time, the group lacked all the proper ingredients. Nevertheless, it was something that the royal advisor decided to keep in mind for the time being.

While browsing through the next stopover, Ignis managed to find the required ingredients for that dish you were craving for. Glancing behind him, the young man briefly watched as Gladio showed off his strength and kept you propped up on one of his arms with Noctis perched on the other, all the while with Prompto taking several photos. You’ve been a great companion to the group the entire time you’ve been with them, so Ignis decided it would be nice to give something nice back to you, even if it was something small. After making his purchase, he made his way back to the Regalia with a spring in his steps.

Later that evening, you and the party found a nice spot to camp out in. While Ignis prepared the food, you helped with pitching up the tent. As you did so, a familiar smell wafted to your nose. _It couldn’t be…_

Needless to say, you were absolutely delighted when you saw what you were having for dinner. The way your face lit up made Ignis’ heart flutter; it was all worth it to have been able to see your reaction.

“You said you were craving it, so I decided to make it for you,” the young man explained.

Your expression softened as you got up from your seat and moved to hug Ignis’ arm. “Oh Iggy, thank you!” You beamed.

Ignis awkwardly cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up as he tried to ignore the snickers that came from the other three males. You eventually let go of the advisor’s arm and made your way back to your seat to continue eating your food. The entire time, Ignis kept on stealing glances your way without your knowing, a smile creeping its way onto his features when he saw how happy you were.


	9. Noctis Lucis Caelum: Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine asking to go back to the nearest convenience store to buy some feminine hygiene products and Noctis not understanding what the big deal is_

You walk into the tent with a look of absolute fear, both of your hands in the air and your voice grim as you announce, "Guys, we have an emergency."

Everybody stops what they're doing and looks up at you with pure concern. Seeing as you now have their attention, you breathe out a heavy sigh as you allow your hands to fall back down to your sides. Still containing that urgent edge in your voice, you explain, "We need to go to the nearest outpost convenience store."

"What? Why?" Noctis asks. The group has made good progress on their current quest, and the nearest outpost required them to go back instead of moving forward.

"Because I'm going to start bleeding soon, and I forgot to buy some pads," you explain as calmly as you can. You know it's better to just be straightforward with these kinds of things, but it's still embarrassing to you, a hint of pink visible on your cheeks.

"Do we have to?" Noctis asks childishly with a small whine, not quite understanding how periods work and just how troublesome they can be. Ignis and Gladio shoot him a look that seems almost patronizing, and the two turn back to look at you, curious on what your response will be.

With gritted teeth, you answer, "Unless you want my blood staining the seats of your dad's car, then _yes_."

That small hiss you make shuts Noctis up, his lips pressing together in a firm line as he nods his head. He really doesn't get it all that well, but he knows better than to incur your wrath.


	10. Noctis Lucis Caelum: Friendly Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Noctis helping you refuel your car_

You realized you really should have paid better attention when your friend was teaching you how to refuel the car before going off on a drive by yourself. Or at the very least, you should have been more mindful towards how much fuel was in the tank. Groaning to yourself, you tried to look like you knew perfectly well what you were doing, but it was obvious that you were completely lost on the whole concept.

Your bottom lip became caught underneath your teeth as you read the instructions over and over again to make sense of them, your weight alternating between your feet. You didn’t even know why you were so stubborn about refusing to ask somebody for help. Just then, there was a soft tap on your shoulder, and you turned around, only to be greeted by none other than the crowned prince of Insomnia himself.

Your breath hitched in your throat. You’ve seen the prince’s face on the newspapers and multimedia before, but to see him up close and personal… He was much more attractive in-person. The young man flashed you a soft smile and asked, “Do you need any help?”

Swallowing your pride, the embarrassment made itself obvious on your face as you gave a small nod of your head, returning the male’s smile with a sheepish one. The prince didn’t seem to judge you for your lack of knowledge, and he helped guide you throughout the whole process on refueling your car.

Once everything was all done, the young man turned to face you once more and held out his hand. “I’m Noctis, by the way.”

You shook his hand as you returned your own name, and Noctis repeated it to himself before handing you a folded sheet of paper. Curious, you took it while offering a confused expression. Noctis scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze. “Uh, if you ever feel up to it, you can, uh…call me. At any time.”

The prince gave a curt nod now that he got what he wanted to say out of the way and swiftly turned on his heel before you could respond. Your eyes watched his retreating figure as he walked back to what looked to be his group of friends, all three of them sharing a knowing smile and waggling their eyebrows at the crowned prince.

Noctis got into his car along with his company and spared you one last glance. You decided to wave to him, and you could have sworn a blush crept up onto his cheeks as he timidly waved back.


	11. Noctis Lucis Caelum: Photo Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Noctis asking Prompto to take more pictures of you_

It was a particularly long drive, and everybody was silent, just taking a moment to appreciate this small moment of peace with such beautiful weather. Ignis had his attention on the road while Prompto sat beside him, his fingers fiddling through his camera. Noctis sat at his seat, his gaze staring at the gorgeous scenery outside the wall while you had fallen asleep with your head resting on his shoulder. Gladio sat beside you, eyes scanning through the inked words of the book in his hand.

Noctis yawned, tempted to join you in the land of dreams when Prompto turned in his seat and flashed his friend a beaming smile. “So I’ve been thinking. I’ve just been taking pictures of whatever caught my interest, but what do you want to see more of?” The blond asked.

What he wanted to see more of… Noctis’ gaze fell to your face, and his expression softened. “Take more pictures of sleeping beauty here,” the prince answered.

“Got it!” Prompto sat back in his seat just as Gladio cleared his throat. Noctis shot a glance his way and saw the knowing smirk that tugged on the Shield’s lips while keeping his attention to the book in front of him.

“Shut up,” Noctis huffed.

“I didn’t say anything,” Gladio defended himself, his voice laced with playful teasing.

“You were thinking it,” Noctis argued, fighting back the blush that spread across his cheeks when even Ignis himself let slip a small chuckle.

Later that night, as was an unspoken tradition of sorts, you all gathered around Prompto’s camera to look at the pictures he had taken for the day. “You sure took a lot of pictures with me in it,” you noted as the young man sifted through the different photos.

“Oh, well, that’s because Noct here—”

“This is a pretty good shot,” Noctis hastily cut Prompto off while discreetly elbowing him at his side.

Once everybody was about finished and ready to head off to bed, Noctis pulled Prompto aside and asked to see his camera. The prince went through each photo again, an adoring smile playing on his lips as he saved each and every single photograph of you.


	12. Ignis Scientia: Joining the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Ignis finding out you snuck onto the Regalia to join the Chocobros on their journey_

Ignis pressed his lips together, his grip on the steering wheel a bit tighter than usual. The other occupants in the car were dead silent as the air around the royal advisor was tense as he replayed his earlier conversation with you back in Lestallum. You had insisted that you stay with Noctis and his retinue, wanting to be of some help after feeling useless during Insomnia’s fall. Ignis was quick to shoot that idea down, saying that it would be far too dangerous, but you kept on trying to argue with him.

In the end, the group had left with an unpleasant note between you and the man. He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to you, seeing as nobody was able to find you before they left. Everybody assumed that you were just avoiding them out of pettiness. Oh, but they were wrong.

After parking the car near a haven for the men to set up camp, Ignis had gone to the trunk to retrieve their supplies. As soon as the hood went up, Ignis almost screamed at the sight of a body inside. Upon closer inspection, however, he saw that it was just you, fast asleep. Somehow, you managed to squeeze yourself into the trunk of the Regalia without anyone noticing.

“What’s up, Specs?” Noctis asked, approaching the man when he heard the strangled sound his royal advisor made. The Crown Prince looked into the trunk, stunned silent for a moment before throwing his head back with a roaring laugh when he saw what— _who_ —was inside. Clasping his hand down on the older male’s shoulder, Noctis grinned, “Your girlfriend’s a _real_ keeper.”

Ignis didn’t reply as Noctis walked away to inform the other two of this hilarious situation. The royal advisor shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh, but his eyes were full of fondness as he looked down at your figure. “Honestly…” Ignis murmured to himself, an amused smile tugging at his lips as he moved to wake you up.


	13. Gladiolus Amicitia: Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Gladio comforting you_

Huddled in the furthest corner of your room, there was no need for you to look up to see who owned the approaching footsteps coming your way. There was only one person who had a spare key to your place after all, but even so, you refused to budge an inch. Your name carefully falls out of Gladio’s lips, his deep voice washing over you with a sense of comfort in the otherwise quiet room, yet you make no indication of having heard him.

Gladio crouches down to your level, his eyebrows knit together in worry as he tentatively places a broad hand on one of your shoulders. This time, you grunt in response. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Your lover asks, stroking your arm to hopefully soothe you. You shake your head, keeping your mouth shut as you retreat further into your balled up figure.

Left with no other choice, Gladio huffs before wrapping his arms around you and stands up, bringing you along with him. The sudden action prompts you to shriek, “Gladio—”

“Look at me,” the man orders you with his authoritative voice, effectively silencing you, and you do as he says. Gladio’s heart breaks a little inside when he’s finally met with your tear-stained face, but he continues and asks, “What do you see?”

Your eyebrow shoots up in confusion, and you hesitate on your response as you stare back into those fiery eyes you love so much. “You…?”

Gladio’s expression softens, and he nods in satisfaction. He rests his forehead against yours and breathes out, “Exactly. I’m here. So whatever it is that’s troubling you, you don’t have to face alone.”


	14. Noctis Lucis Caelum: Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine allowing Noctis to fanboy about “Assassin’s Creed” to you_

Noctis was beyond ecstatic with the Assassin’s Festival happening in Lestallum. After everything that’s happened, you were relieved that there was still something that could make his eyes light up like that. His eyes were absolutely shining and blown wide as his head turned in all directions to take in the sight. Your heart felt warm when you saw his lips pulled up into a ridiculously wide grin. His smile was infectious, and you found yourself mirroring his joy, though not as intense.

After Gladio had interrupted Noctis’ enthusiastic explanation of what _Assassin’s Creed_ was all about, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. He looked absolutely excited and genuinely happy; nobody deserved to have their interests brushed off like that, even if Gladio didn’t mean any ill will.

Nevertheless, you couldn’t stand by and watch Noctis’ dejected expression, so you tapped the Crown Prince on the shoulder, garnering his attention. You flashed the male an encouraging smile as you said, “I’d love to hear more about _Assassin’s Creed_ from you. I don’t know much about the series myself, so I’d love it if you don’t mind sharing your knowledge.”

“Really?” The young man asked, perking up the slightest bit.

You nodded your head and beamed, “Of course! I love seeing you happy, and I want to know what your interests are.“

The Crown Prince seemed overjoyed by your words, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he started to explain the lore of the series with extremely animated hand motions. His face was practically glowing as you watched and listened to him, completely captivated by his radiance.


	15. Noctis Lucis Caelum: Sit Properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine scolding Noctis to sit properly in the moving Regalia_

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum!_ " You shrieked at the top of your lungs, causing all the men in the Regalia to jump in their seats from the abrupt break in peace. The one you addressed, the guilty Crown Prince, looked down at you with a look of pure bewildered confusion that asked what the hell he did wrong. Your expression was hardened, pointing accusingly at his body that was dangerously perched on the back and _outside_ of the car and not in his seat.

"You get your cute ass down from there _this instant_!" You reprimanded him, much to the amusement of the other three innocent friends. You could have sworn that one of them snorted, causing Noctis to glare but immediately snapped his attention back to you when you continued, " _You_ are the _Crown Prince_! What the hell are we supposed to do if you fall off the car and hurt yourself or, y'know, possibly _die_?! _Sit properly!_ "

The young man put his both of his hands up in surrender and did exactly as he was told, sliding back down to his seat, his shoulders hunched as he tried to hide the embarrassment adorning his cheeks. A tense silence filled the Regalia which was then broken by Gladio clearing his throat which sounded more like a repressed laugh.

"So, looks like our little friend here thinks Prince Charmless has a cute ass."


	16. Gladiolus Amicitia: Handful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine baking treats for yourself, only to have Gladio take most of them_

You hum in satisfaction as you take one of your recently finished treats and pop it in your mouth. A firm hand grips you by your hips, and Gladio's voice rumbles behind you as he peeks over your shoulder.

"Those look good," he comments as he nuzzles his cheek against yours, his stubble eliciting giggles from your lips at the ticklish sensation which only makes Gladio smile even more. "Can I try one?"

You made these treats to indulge yourself, but you don't mind sharing one with your boyfriend. You pick one out from the bowl, and the Shield opens his mouth for you to feed him. You roll your eyes in a playful manner and place the delicate sweet inside his mouth, only to let out a small squeak when Gladio captures your fingers with his lips and softly sucks on your digits, the mischievousness dancing behind his eyes as he watches your flustered expression.

He lets go of your fingers with an audible pop and comments, "They're good." For a moment, you're not too sure if he's referring to your baking or your fingers. The Shield gestures towards the bowl with a nod of his head and asks, "Can I have a few more?"

"Just a handful, you tell him.

Gladio smirks as he reaches his hand inside and takes almost all of it in one fell swoop. You gawk, "Hey!"

"You said handful," the man reminds you with amusement laced in his voice before he takes a bite from another piece of the collection of treats he was holding. "It's not my fault I have big hands."

You puff your cheeks, ready to argue when Gladio dips his head low and plants his lips onto yours. The taste of the baked sweet lingers in his mouth, and you're able to catch it behind the kiss. Pulling away, Gladio continues, "I don't mind sharing though."


	17. Gladiolus Amicitia: Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine getting separated from the party with Gladio finding you afterwards_

As the air grew more chilly with the oncoming darkness and peeking stars painted in the sky, the more your fear and dread grew. You rubbed gingerly at your swollen ankle. Thinking about it, it was probably a bad idea to force yourself to try walking in search of Noctis and the others with your ankle in that state. Now you were left all alone in an unfamiliar open land with no hope of help ever arriving. You closed your eyes tightly shut, willing yourself not to cry. You can do this—you’re a strong person.

Suddenly, you hear a familiar voice calling your name from afar, and you answer back for help, your eyes snapping wide open. Gladio comes into view, running towards you, and all of your inhibitions fall apart. As soon as Gladio is close enough, kneeling to your height, you lunge yourself into his chest and sob loudly, relief washing over you of having been found.

Slightly taken aback at first, Gladio regains himself, softly stroking your hair as he coos reassuring words in your ears to calm you down. He notices your injured ankle and proceeds to carry you with ease, your arms wrapping around his neck for extra security.

“It’s okay now,” he tells you, nuzzling his face with yours. “I’m never letting you out of my sight ever again. …C'mon, let’s go. The others are waiting for you.”


	18. Gladiolus Amicitia: Surprise Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Gladio suddenly hugging you from behind_

Gladio’s eyes lit up when they fell upon your figure, your back facing him as you seemed to be reading something and not bothering to sit down. The Shield admired you for a moment from behind; you looked gorgeous to him when face-to-face, but this kind of angle was nice too. It seemed as though you were always the one looking at his back, what with him constantly placing himself in front of you to keep you safe, so this was a nice change of pace.

Figuring that he’s had more than enough time to commit the view of your back to his memory, the man decided to have some fun with you. He quietly creeped up behind you as you shifted your weight between your feet, your attention still drawn to whatever it was you were reading.

“Hey babe,” Gladio whispered a greeting, his lips close to you with his voice low and all kinds of playful.

His words just barely reached your ears, making his presence known to you before strong arms are suddenly wound around your waist and you’re being pulled back into a familiar warmth. Now that he had a firm grip on you, Gladio leaned back, effectively lifting you off the ground from behind without warning.

You shrieked from how quick everything happened and dropped the book you were holding, your mind still racing to process just what was going on as you uselessly flailed your legs around. The Shield’s boisterous laughter rang from behind you, and you huffed.

“ _Gladiolus Amicitia_!” You warned, speaking his full name to show that you meant business. “Put me down this instant!”

Afraid of what the consequences he might have to face if he didn’t listen, the man placed you back down on the ground but still refused to let go of you, keeping his arms wrapped around your waist. Gladio leaned closer to you and buried his face in your hair, breathing in its scent. “I love you,” he murmured.

Unable to remain angry for long, you breathed out a defeated sigh, your lips curving into a smile as you placed your hands atop your lover’s. “I love you too.”


	19. Prompto Argentum: Brighten Your Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Prompto sending you random photos to brighten your day_

You never know when your phone will buzz with a new text message with a photo attachment from your boyfriend, Prompto, but you've come to really appreciate it whenever they do. Prompto always texts you at random times after coming across something that he thinks would make you smile, always making sure to snap a quick photo with his camera and then sending it your way with simple but considerate words.

He's sent you a photo of a sunflower once with the comment, "Hope this sunflower brings you warmth!"

He's sent you a photo of several puppies with the comment, "They're almost as cute as you!"

He's sent you a photo of a large oak tree with the comment, "Do your best today!"

He's sent you a photo of sunset-tinted clouds with the comment, "Thinking of you!"

Your face lights up almost right away when your phone vibrates with a new text from Prompto, and you open it with enthusiasm. A large smile spreads across your features when you open up the photo attachment. These types of photos were _always_ your favourites. It's a photo of your boyfriend taking a selfie with a large and goofy grin on his lips. Included with the attachment is a single sentence that makes your heart flutter: "I love you! ♥"


	20. Jon Snow: Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Jon finding you asleep while huddled with Ghost_

Jon had lost sight of Ghost some time in the afternoon and couldn’t find him, wandering all around and asking people if anybody’s seen him. Jon eventually finds Ghost in the Godswood, along with you. You were curled up into a ball, using the direwolf’s body as a pillow with his tail acting as a blanket, draped over your slumbering form. Ghost’s ears perk up at the sound of approaching footsteps, lifting his head to see who it was and snarling protectively but relaxed upon being greeted by his master. Jon’s lips twitch into an amused smile at the sight, going down on his knees and moving to scratch behind Ghost’s ears.

“Thanks boy, for taking care of her. I can take over now.”


	21. Gladiolus Amicitia: Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Gladio trying to help you alleviate your headache pain_

You were left behind in the hotel room along with Gladio to look after you after you had complained about your excruciating headache. The other three of the group had gone off to buy some supplies and some painkillers for you as they had run out.

The lights were left off as to not aggravate your headache any further, but you still groaned in pain. You curled up on the bed, your fingers massaging your temples in an attempt to make the pounding go away. It didn't help in the slightest. You became vaguely aware of the bed dipping beside you, and you assumed it was Gladio.

The Shield gingerly shifted you around so that you could rest your head on his chest. His arms wrapped around you in a gentle embrace, careful not to move you around too much. His warmth provided you a sense of comfort as his fingers combed through your hair in slow strokes. Your body seemed to relax a bit as Gladio planted several butterfly kisses on the top of your head, murmuring into your hair sweet words of reassurances.

The throbbing was still present, but the pain had subsided considerably. For now, you chose to instead focus on the thumping of Gladio's heart in tune with yours.


	22. Jon Snow: Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Jon trying to convince you to take your medicine that you stubbornly refuse_

You should be grateful that you even have medicine to help you get better since it can be rather expensive, especially for someone of a lower status like you, but it just tastes so disgusting that you don’t want it near you. You bury yourself even further underneath your covers while Jon sits beside you on the bed with an exasperated expression, having been there for quite a while now. The longer this goes on, the more Jon’s firm and demanding voice becomes almost whining and begging instead. He asks you what he has to do to make you drink the vile liquid, and you jokingly tell him to force it with a kiss. To your surprise, he does exactly that.

“Ugh, that tasted disgusting,” Jon complains as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand in an attempt to hide the embarrassment, all the while avoiding your gaze.

“Now you know what I have to go through,” you quip. Jon only shakes his head, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips before he helps you become comfortable in bed so that you can rest.


	23. Gladiolus Amicitia: Carry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Gladio carrying you bridal style_

You allow yourself to crash onto the ground with a loud _thud_ , relieved to just finally take a break after such an intense battle. Glancing around, you see that Noctis has also decided to rest on the ground, and Prompto has his hands on his knees while trying to regain his breath. Ignis seems to be doing fine save for the beads of sweat that frame his face, but Gladio seems perfectly fine and looks just as he always does.

Sensing your gaze, Gladio turns to face you, and his lips curve up into a smile that starts to lean more into a smirk. "Tired?" He asks despite already knowing the answer which prompts you to roll your eyes and huff, refusing to answer.

"We're done with the job here. Let's head back to the Regalia and collect our reward," Ignis suggests, already making his way back to the car.

Noctis and Prompto simultaneously groan in protest of having to move already but do so nevertheless. The Shield turns to join them but stops when you shoot out your hand and grasp the hem of his pants. Gladio turns back around, his head tilted to the side in silent curiosity. You purse your lips before stretching your arms out towards the towering man.

"Carry me," you order. It wasn't like you couldn't walk, but it would be nice to just be carried around to give your legs more rest.

Gladio snickers before bending down to your height, placing one arm underneath your knees and the other arm going around to firmly hold your shoulders. You let out a small shriek when the man stands back up to his full height, bringing you up along with him as he holds you close to his bare chest.

You wrap your arms around Gladio's neck, not because you didn't trust him to drop you, but only because you wanted to be closer to him. "Sometimes, I think you spoil me too much," you comment idly.

Gladio hums in response. "Anything for my princess."


	24. Jon Snow: Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine asking Jon after the Battle of the Bastards if you can go see Ramsay_

The question throws Jon off at first, but then he sees the hardened look in your eyes and the bruises on your face. His gaze flickers down to your arms which you pick at self-consciously beneath the fabric of your worn out clothes that covers all the scars and wounds that Ramsay left on you. Jon doesn’t like it; vengeance is an ugly thing, and he doesn’t want to have you fall into that darkness, but he understands that it’s something you need and accompanies you to the kennels where Ramsay is being locked up.

Jon remains standing behind you, surprised to see you take out a small dagger from your sleeves. His stomach twists when he hears you ask Ramsay if he remembers this dagger. “It’s the same dagger you used to cut off pieces of my skin,” you speak lowly, but Jon still catches it, and it takes all of his willpower to not just take the dagger from your hands and stab the bastard himself for harming you.

You leave Ramsay just barely conscious, and as soon as you’re done, all your energy seems to have left you, nothing but numb relief filling you. Jon catches you before you collapse to the ground, and he carries you away to a more comfortable room back inside the castle, all the while whispering quiet promises of how he won’t let anybody hurt you any more.


	25. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Bedhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine waking up with really bad bedhead and Zen helping tame it_

You had a comfortable sleep for once, but now you have a huge mess of hair to untangle in the morning. You see Zen’s lips twitch into an amused smile, even stifling a small laugh at your plight. You throw your hairbrush at him, but he easily catches it. The actor walks towards you while you puff your cheeks into a pout which Zen kisses. He situates himself behind you, taking careful and slow strokes with your hair, afraid of tugging too hard and hurting you. The entire time, he admires how beautiful your hair is, and how gorgeous you are as a whole.


	26. Gladiolus Amicitia: With Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine meeting Gladio at a convenience store while he wws buying some feminine hygiene products for Iris_

It's a well-known fact that Gladio has a soft spot for his younger sister. For the most part, he's willing to do anything for her if it's within his capabilities, so when she came crying to him about her needing a fresh box of pads but being unable to go out herself due to massive cramps, the Shield couldn't refuse.

He had no shame or embarrassment, really. Sure, the whole thought was a bit uncomfortable at first, but he understood that periods were a normal bodily function that couldn't be controlled. Still, it _was_ starting to get a bit awkward as he stood there in the aisle, trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to be looking for.

Surely it had to be an amusing sight to see somebody like Gladio with his intimidating appearance and whatnot standing in front of all sorts of boxes of pads and tampons, a confused expression visible on his features.

"What the hell does 'overnight with wings' even mean?" The Shield muttered to himself as he leaned in close to the products to read the labels while remembering the specific instructions that Iris had sent him off with.

"If you're looking for the ones with wings, they're these ones right here."

Gladio snapped his attention towards the new voice, finding himself face-to-face with someone else he didn't even notice before. You offered a shy smile his way before pointing over to a certain pile. "Overnight with wings, right? It's these ones."

"Oh, uh..." The man straightened himself up, standing back to full height. "Thanks," he finished as he rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile playing on his features.

"No problem," you replied as you took a few boxes for yourself since the products were currently on sale. Gladio took some as well for Iris before following you to the cash register to ring them up.

"I'm Gladiolus, by the way," the man introduced himself to you. "What's your name?"


	27. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Broken Ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine breaking your ankle and Zen taking care of you_

He feels so guilty that you got hurt, even if it wasn’t his fault. Zen feels as though he’s failed to protect you, and he is at your every beck and call during your recovery. He takes the doctor’s words and advice seriously and follows through on them down to the very letter. Zen tries to make you as comfortable as possible, and he’s considerate enough to carry you around if he figures you’ve grown tired of staying in one place. He alternates between carrying you bridal style and giving you a piggy-back ride. Sometimes he likes to twirl you around just for fun and may tease about dropping you, only to have you hold yourself tighter around his neck. You don’t recover as quickly as Zen does, but neither of you can deny how enjoyable it is to have him spoil you like this for a while.


	28. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Childhood Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine being childhood friends with Zen and him promising to marry you one day_

The two of you were spending some time together in a small meadow nearby your house. You had told him that your family was leaving Korea to live somewhere else. The air was quiet and upsetting, but then Hyun took your little hands in his own and made a promise to you: “We’ll find each other again, and when we do, we’ll get married!” You believed him.

Years have passed, and you decide to move back to Korea. Even though it’s been a while, you still remember Hyun and the promise he made to you. Though you knew it to be just a silly childish promise, you still can’t help but feel betrayed when you watch Hyun, also known by his stage name Zen, introduce his special someone to the world. Someone who wasn’t you.


	29. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Comb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine combing through Zen’s hair with your fingers_

You’re both on the bed with you kneeling behind him. You take his hair tie and slide it off, allowing the locks to fall freely across Zen’s back. You start at his scalp and move down the length of his hair, your fingers threading in between the strands. Zen’s hair is soft to the touch, smooth, and has a pleasant fragrance that makes you feel at peace. Your fingers comb through his hair in slow and even strokes, sometimes twirling a few locks in between before smoothening them out. Zen breathes out a blissful sigh and tilts his head back more for you, the action causing the ends of his hair to tickle your legs. Continuing with your ministrations, you lean forward, and Zen catches sight of your face from the corner of his eyes. He turns his head, offering a low and pleased hum before lifting his hand to move towards the back of your head so that he could pull you in for a kiss.


	30. Jon Snow: Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine trying to convince Jon not to go South to Dragonstone_

When Jon announced that he was going to ride South to meet with the Targaryen in Dragonstone, you were shocked. You couldn't bring yourself to even make a sound after he had voiced his decision, but that shock eventually turned into anger. Hurt. Betrayal.

Your footsteps echoed in the empty hall as you headed towards Jon's chambers. You didn't bother knocking and merely slammed the door open, surprising the man who sat on the edge of his bed and seemed to be brooding. He looked up at you with a perplexed expression, "What—"

"Don't go to Dragonstone," you interrupted Jon, getting straight to the point, and his expression fell.

"I need to go." Despite the confliction evident in his features, his voice was eerily calm and even.

"You will _die_. Have you forgotten what happened to Northerners who ride South?!" You yelled at him, your emotions getting the better of you.

Jon seemed to flinch at the reminder of the deaths of those he held dear, and he stood up from the bed with a flourish. The King of the North was much taller than you, and his height towered over your frame, but you stood your ground, your visage locked with determination.

"We will _all_ die if we're not ready," he replied, and you knew that. You knew and understood that, but you just couldn't let it go.

"So you're just going to leave me again?" You accused him, your voice cracking with your words as your vision blurred with tears. "You're going to leave me just like when you decided to leave to join the Night's Watch?"

A look of guilt flashed in Jon's features, his expression slowly softening. His fingers reached up to stroke your cheek, wiping away the trails of tears that stained it. "I'll come back to you. I promise," he whispered just loud enough for you to hear, dipping his head low and sealing his promise with a deep kiss.


	31. V: Secret Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine, before Rika, exchanging letters with V by leaving them underneath the covers of borrowed books_

V’s family was rich while you weren’t, but even so, you managed to befriend the boy. You were an avid reader, so V often let you borrow his own books. As a small gesture of thanks, you decided to leave a small note between the cover of the book which V found. In the next book you borrowed from him, V had responded to your own note in kind.

This small exchange continued even long into adulthood. Whenever either of you would borrow a book from the other, there would always be a note underneath the cover. It was exciting, a secret exchange of heartfelt and sincere words that no one but the two of you knew.

…Then one day it just stopped.


	32. Jumin Han: Dance Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine asking Jumin to teach you how to dance_

You don’t want to make yourself look like a fool during parties and formal events because you didn’t know how to dance. Jumin is busy enough as it is with his work, but he still takes as much time as he possibly can to teach you. You feel guilty making him teach you in the evening/night after what you can only assume was a long and hard day, but he’s willing to make any sacrifices for you.

You’re pretty much hopeless at the beginning; stepping on his feet or stumbling on your own, but Jumin is a good teacher and you more or less start to get the hang of it. One time, you falter and threaten to fall, but Jumin steadies you with ease, his face near yours. After making sure you’re okay, he puts his hand on the small of your back once more before resuming the lesson.


	33. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Confession Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine confessing to Zen only to become embarrassed and take it back, saying that you were just practicing on confessing to the person you liked_

Zen could have sworn that his heart stopped when he heard those three special words he had always wanted to hear from you. He was stunned silent, the overwhelming joy in his chest preventing him from speaking right away and reciprocating your confession. Unfortunately, he took too long to respond, and you thought his silence was because he was trying to figure out how to kindly reject you, so you decided to play it off.

“Just kidding!” You lie through your teeth with a smile.

“What?” Zen’s heart sank, and his expression fell.

“I was just practicing for when I finally do confess to the person I like. What do you think? It was believable, right?” You tried to laugh off the fear of almost having been rejected.

“…Yeah,” Zen answered after a moment’s pause and bowed his head, clutching onto his shirt as his chest tightened with his heart shattering to pieces. With great difficulty, he managed to look back up at you with glossy eyes and a forced, wavering smile. “Yeah, it was believable. You’d make a good actor.”


	34. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine being a costume designer and having Zen try on the costume so you can make the necessary adjustments_

Even though the two of you have been working together for quite some time now, the actor still gets extremely nervous whenever it’s time for him to try on the costumes. After all, he’s been harbouring feelings for you for a while, so he can’t help but become flustered and fidget as you look over the costume. His breath catches in his throat when you run your fingers along his body, tracing the shape of the sewn print. His heart hammers in his chest when you bring your face close to his neck, your eyes inspecting the sequins along the collar. Goosebumps appear on his skin when your hands linger near his hips, adjusting the hem of the shirt.

“Is it tight?” You ask when you see how uncomfortable Zen looks.

No, but if this keeps up for much longer with the actor’s mind wandering to dangerous places, his pants will be soon enough.


	35. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Figure Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Zen being a professional figure skater_

Zen has a wonderful figure for figure skating. He trains and practices really hard and every day whenever possible. The sport, as with all other sports, is extremely expensive though, so it’s a bit more difficult for him and his struggling low income. Nevertheless, he knows that you’re cheering him on, and that’s more than enough to keep him going.

He’s just as elegant on the ice as he is off, if not more so. Zen tells a story with his body, using the rink as his stage and allows the music to guide him. All eyes are on him, and he feels great. Zen’s outfit fits him well, and the colour scheme goes along perfectly with his light features. He ties his hair into a bun to prevent the locks whipping in his face from all his intricate and precise jumps and spins. His face shimmers from the glittered make-up, and sweat decorates his forehead, complete and deep concentration hiding behind his soft and gentle expressions.

His performance ends with grace, his chest heaving with a proud grin on his face as he beams at the crowd who cheers for him. It’s where he’s meant to be.


	36. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Zen catching you watching a drama where he has to kiss a girl goodbye and misunderstanding your reaction_

He’s quick to be at your side, taking your face into his hands and kissing your tears away. You’re extremely confused, but Zen just shushes you, kissing your lips and telling you that you’re the only one he loves and that he felt nothing in that scripted kiss. You tell him that you know, but he keeps on insisting before abruptly stopping and just repeating, “You know?” His confusion matches yours. “So then why are you crying?”

You explain to him the reason for your tears, and his face just flushes with embarrassment, and he becomes slightly worried about what you might think of him because it was arrogant of him to think as such, right? But you reassure him and praise him for his acting in the scene for being able to make you cry.


	37. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine Zen admiring you while you’re napping_

You might not have the most attractive face when you’re asleep, but Zen still finds it utterly adorable. He runs the back of his fingers across your cheek and laughs to himself when your features scrunch up and you bury your face further into the pillows. Zen doesn’t want to disturb you from your nap since you must be tired, but you just look so vulnerable to him that it rouses all sorts of emotions from him, particularly a sense of joy that you trust him enough like this. He takes one or two pictures of you with his cell phone before allowing you your well-deserved rest.


	38. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine sharing the bed with Zen for the first time_

After overcoming his initial awkwardness and embarrassment, Zen finally agrees to sleep together with you. He’s so tense and nervous and afraid of what you might think about his sleeping habits. What if he drools on the pillows? What if he snores and keeps you up at night? What if you find him chewing on his hair in his sleep? (He was hungry that night and dreamt his hair was noodles; it was one time, he swears). What if you wake up to his erection pressed against you? He’s so self-conscious that you can practically feel his rigidness in the air, so you reassure him that you’ll still love him no matter what and stroke his hair, eliciting an accidental mewl from him which sends the two of you into a burst of giggles and effectively easing the tension.

However, you both later realize that neither of you are used to sharing a bed. You’re both tugging for the blanket, arms and legs are bumping against one another, and the bed creaks in protest from all the tossing and turning. Both you and Zen are trying to be considerate towards the other and provide space, but you’re struggling to find a comfortable position at the same time.

At some point, Zen even accidentally kicks you off of the bed before he’s immediately spouting apologies like a broken record as he tries to make sure you’re okay. Eventually, you both settle on snuggling against one another, your arm draped over Zen’s waist while his hand is buried in your hair, both of your legs entangled together.


	39. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Sneaky Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine being someone of noble birth and being in a relationship with Zen who's no more than a lowly knight_

You’re sleeping peacefully on your canopy bed when you feel a chill from the windows, rousing you from your sleep. When you awake, you see a familiar silhouette on the other side of the canopy before a hand draws the material back, revealing Zen’s figure. His eyes almost seem to glow in the dark, and he keeps your gaze, a mischievous smirk playing on his features. You open your mouth to ask why he’s there when the two of you planned to secretly meet tomorrow morning, but Zen places his forefinger to his lips, silently telling you to be quiet, and you nod in understanding. You couldn’t wait either. The two of you exchange a smile as the knight crawls onto your bed, allowing the canopy to fall back in place to give the two of you some privacy before Zen wraps his arms around you and captures your lips.


	40. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Subway Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine meeting Zen on the subway_

You’re seemingly looking out the window of the car, but what you’re actually doing is looking at the other people in the car through the reflection on the window. Your gaze falls upon the reflection of a really handsome young man. He’s wearing headphones and has his attention directed to his phone. You can’t help but stare, mesmerized by his striking red eyes and gorgeous white hair. The male brings his attention up to the window, and his eyes accidentally meet with yours in the reflection. You don’t react fast enough to look away, and it would be too awkward now if you do, so you just continue staring.

Slowly, the young man’s lips curve into a smile, and he winks at the reflection which is enough to finally get you to look away. He gets off at the next stop, but you see that he accidentally left behind some papers which looked important, so you go pick them up. Scribbled on the top are the words, “If found, please return to Zen/Hyun Ryu” with a phone number and heart written underneath. You take out your phone and immediately send a text.


	41. Zen/Hyun Ryu: Vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine having to work as a knight under the Queen, Rika_

You’re not fond of her and her manipulative ways, but you need the money to support your loved ones. Lately, there’s been a vigilante going by the name of Zen, the “Knight for the People”, who’s been giving you and the other knights some trouble with his elusive ways. You manage to capture him by chance one day, but in your slight moment of hesitation on bringing him back to the Queen, Zen turns the tables on you and takes you back with him instead and tries to convince you to leave the knights and join his cause instead.


	42. Ichimatsu: Cat Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Imagine wearing cat ears to capture Ichimatsu's attention_

You shift uncomfortably in your seat as you feel Ichimatsu’s intense gaze on your back. Maybe you shouldn’t have worn those cat ears you had found lying around, but they looked really cute, and you wanted to try them out. And also because you were hoping to get Ichimatsu’s attention with them since you knew he had a fondness for cats, but this… This was almost  _too_ much attention.

What you didn’t know was that the reason for the man’s pure intensity in his eyes was because he was trying to hold himself back from petting your hair and wrapping his arms around you to nuzzle his cheek with yours. You were just _too_ cute, but he somehow convinced himself to resist. But then, the longer he stared at the small bobbing of your head with the cat ears in tow, the more he found his resolve weakening.

Slowly and cautiously, he crawled closer towards you from behind to lessen the distance. You could feel him approaching, but you pretended not to notice, curious as to what it was he wanted to do. Now that he was close enough, Ichimatsu raised his hand above your head, trembling the slightest bit as he internally debated with himself. What a strife!

His hand descended agonizingly slow until it made contact with your soft hair just behind the cat ears headband. He pet your hair in hesitant motions, gauging your reaction. When he heard you purr in satisfaction at the soothing sensation, the young man managed to gather enough courage to sit down beside you, not once stopping his ministrations. You leaned your head on his shoulder and snuggled as close as you could, a comfortable silence enveloping the both of you.


End file.
